Christmas Addiction
by Kiyone22
Summary: Siven plays Santa. Who's Siven? Check out Addiction it's an online manga. Definitely worth the read (website address included in story). Contains yaoi/shounen ai themes.


Warning contain shounen ai/yaoi themes

These characters are created by someone else the situation is my own. Check the story so far at Addiction do you have one? Web address: http://vaiox00.tripod.com/

Christmas Addiction

"Shun, where's your shadow?" Kenji asked.

"If you mean Siven he's not mine." Shun broke into an evil grin. "I volunteered him to play Santa for the elementary school. About now he should be surrounded by annoying children."

"That's mean. You know our elementary has the worst reputation. Even the teachers are scared of those little delinquents."

As the two boys walked past their favorite bench in the park Shun froze. Kenji turned to him with a puzzled look.

"I feel him he's here." Shun jumped as a red velvet clad arm grabbed him from behind.

"Happy Santa day. Have you been a good little boy, Shun-chan?" Siven asked as he pulled the surprised boy onto his lap. "Tell Santa what he can get for you?"

Damn what is he doing here. Shun tensed until an evil idea crawled through his mind.

"All I want for Santa day is a hot, passionate kiss…" Shun paused for a moment. He watched Siven start to quiver in excitement. "From a beautiful girl."

"Meanie. It's not fair to tease Santa." Siven pouted. 

"What are you doing here. I thought you were supposed to be playing with the kids all day?" Kenji asked.

Shun and Siven turned to face him. Shun blushed crimson.

How could I have forgotten Kenji was watching. I never would have said that or snuggled in to tease Siven if I'd have remembered. Why does he make me lose track of reality?

"I came looking for Shun. He never showed up."

"Showed up for what? You are the one who is playing Santa, not me."

"Of course. It would be silly to have two Santa's. That's why I volunteered you to be an elf." Siven smirked. "Did you think you'd get rid of me that easy?"

"An elf. I never said yes to this."

"You sell me to the heathens I drag you down with me." Siven smiled sweetly. "Besides this way we get to spend all Santa Day together. Won't that be wonderful?"

"He got you good this time. Mrs. Tananda is in charge of the school. You don't show up she'll have your parents in to talk about what a worthless mean spirited child you are." Kenji doubled over in laughter. "Have fun with the demons. I'll catch you later if you survive."

*************************************************************************************

"Never again. Those kids aren't human. Evil they were all evil." Shun glared at Siven. "Why'd you make me do that?"

"You volunteered me first. I just wanted to spend this day with you. It's always been my favorite. I just wanted to be with you." Siven sighed. "I didn't know about that place but you did. That was mean. You wanted me to go through that by myself."

"Do you hate me?" Siven's bottom lip started to tremble and his eyes teared up. "I love you. Do you hate me?"

Not the eyes. Why does he have to use the kicked puppy look. He cheats. Its just not fair. Why does he have to be so cute about it. He's a man he should act like one. No cheap girl tricks.

"I have a present for you but you have to come up and get it."

"This is your apartment. When did we get here?" Shun couldn't even remember taking the train. Am I that tired? Maybe that's why he's getting to me. "I didn't get you a present you don't need to give me one."

"But I made it 'specially for you. It took me all month." 

"Fine. But I'm not staying. I'll except it then I'm going home. I'm tired."

"Yeah." Siven grabbed Shun's arm and tugged him toward the door. "Come on hurry I can't wait."

Siven rushed into his room the second he opened the door. "Wait here I'll be right back."

He returned with a gold and green box. Siven placed it into Shun's hands with a smile. "I hope you like it. It was hard work."

Shun was curious what Siven could have made. In disbelief he pulled out a hand embroidered handkerchief. In the bottom left corner was a picture of him and Siven holding hands and in the right corner the stitches formed the statement S + S. Shun looked up from the terrifying piece of cloth to the happy boy in front of him.

"I don't know what to say. You did all this?" 

Shun started to desperately think of what he could do to hide it from his family. He knew if he threw it away and claimed to have lost it Siven would just make another one. He couldn't bring himself to refuse it. When he looked close he could see small specks of blood from where Siven had poked himself while sewing.

"I'm speechless."

"I'm glad you like it." Siven turned away for a moment to hide the evil grin he couldn't contain. Lamb to the slaughter. He controlled himself and turned back.

"Hey Shun do you know what that is?" Siven pointed above the shorter boys head to the door frame.

"What?" Shun looked up and Siven moved in for the kill. "It's some sort of plant."

"Mistletoe." Siven said right before his lips met Shun's.

What? When did he get so close? I've got to stop him. Shun started to open his mouth to speak. Siven took the open invitation willingly. He deepened the kiss. Shun tensed even more until the sensation overwhelmed him and he melted into the taller boy. When Siven heard Shun moan and then whimper he broke the kiss off.

"I liked your present too."

"What present?" Shun was impressed that he'd managed to string two words together

"The kiss." Siven quickly stepped out of arms reach before Shun could recover enough to hit him.

The front door opened and Ali entered the room.

"Oh, Shun's here. You didn't tell me you were going to have company or I'd have hurried home." Ali's eyes lit up as she saw the mistletoe. She stepped toward Shun "Shun…"

"A peck and a peck only." Siven stopped her dead in her tracks. Of course the only reason she stopped was the fist full of her hair her brother was holding. "I see tongue you wake up bald got it?"

"Would I make a move on your boyfriend? Even if he is really cute I do have a little class."

"Little being the operative word. Bald. Don't tempt me."

Ali pecked Shun on the cheek and glared at her brother. "Spoiled brat."

"Looks like Santa fulfilled all your wishes. A hot, passionate kiss…" Siven smirked. "And one from a girl."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

You can find these wonderful characters in an online manga called addiction. The link address is http://vaiox00.tripod.com/ . I highly recommend this manga.


End file.
